Everyone's Betrayal
by Sakura Chou Reyuuen
Summary: HIATUS:kagome,sango,shippo,and miroku have gone against inuyasha and soon inuyasha will know why.So Inuyasha thinks he's all that well Kagome will show him!
1. Betrayal: Chapter 1

Betrayal  
  
"Inuyasha why don't you look for the shikon shards yourself. You don't need me you have Kikyo to help you.Inuyasha,I HATE YOU!!!"  
  
Then kagome ran off with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha how could you do such a thing to kagome. I despise you. Kagome wait up" said Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha your dispicable.I also hate you.Kagome wait for me" said shippo.  
  
"Inuyasha right now I think that I hate you more than I hate Naraku.No I know that I hate you more than Naraku.Kagome everyone wait for me".  
  
Inuyasha was left standing there, there with nobody.He was so shocked at how his friends just now treated him.  
  
"How could they treat me like that. Especially kagome".   
  
The words "I hate you" kept echoing in Inuyasha's mind over and over again.  
  
"How could she hate me,did she see the kiss that me and kikyo shared? What if she did? Ihave to tell her that the kiss meant nothing even though it did.I have to tell Kagome that it meant nothing just to make her fill better".  
  
So Inuyasha jumped to the trees.He jumped from tree branch to tree branch until he came close to Kagome's scent.But then he was stopped by a familiar weapon and voice.  
  
"Inuyasha stop I forbid you to see Kagome.Kagome even said if you try to come near her for me to stop you.Kirara let's go".  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
I AM SO EVIL I MADE THEM GO AGAINST INUYASHA.MWAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
OK INUF OF THAT PLEASE REVIEW I NEED REVIEWS.JA NE   
(^-^) KIRBY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. What the! : Chapter 2

Gomen for not makeing my chaptors long! i have skewl to ya know.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't have any time for playing around Sango. I have to get to Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha stay back or I'll have to be forced to kill you.And I knoe that I will win. Because I have 5 Shikon no Tama shards in me. Plus you wouldn't kill your own friend? Besides Kagome-Sama has put a spell upon us. That means if you kill us then that means Lady Kagome dies also. But hey why would you care about Kagome. Do you even know why she is doing this? It's because you played with her emothions. Kagome loves you. But did you even show a hint of love back? NO! She even knows that you don't love her. She saw you makeing love with Kikyo!".  
  
"What Kagome loves me?"  
  
"Yeah she loves you. You mean to tell me that you never figured that out before? Why did you think she always stood by your side even when you were so mean and cruel to her!"  
  
"Sango let me through right now! I need to talk to Kagome!"  
  
"Sorry Romeo but you don't even deserve to see Lady Kagome!"  
  
"Sango let him through. I want him to see me. See how he broke my heart!"  
  
"Yes Lady Kagome. I hope she pins you to the tree again for what you did to her!"  
  
Inuyasha ran to Kagomes sent. But there was something in her sent that he was unfailiar with.She changed but Inuyasha couldn't just put his finger (or claw) on it.  
  
"Inuyasha welcome. I've been waiting for you" Kagome said in the darkness.  
  
"Kagome" Inuyasha tryed walking to kagome but was stopped by Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha you must becareful".  
  
"Myoga were did you come from?"  
  
"Lord Inuyasha I have been watching Lady Kagome. What have you done to make her go this far?"  
  
Inuyasha was silent. For he knew why Kagome went this far. But he could not say.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha I think i know how to turn Lady Kagome back to normal!"  
  
"What how?"  
  
"You must destroy her!"  
  
"WHAT?!!?! NEVE!!!!!!"  
  
"You must Lord Inuyasha".  
  
Inuyasha was then thrown into a tree. By something or someone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi hi! sorry for the very short Chaptor! GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
anywho i will update if i get more reviews! Read my other fics!  
  
ja Sakura 


	3. VERY IMPORTANT THINGY FOR READERS! MAKE ...

Hey.....ya wanna know how many reviews i want till i continue right?.....  
Well you see i want at least 15 reviews until i make a new chaptor....  
ok! So if u wanna know how many reviews i want till i get more reviews   
it's 15.... have a nive day ^-^! 


	4. Who Are You?: Chapter 3

Thank You all! I'm so glad you all gave into my request! THANK YOU THANK YOU  
THANK YOU!!!!! *tear*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What the hell was that?!" said Inuyasha while he was on the tree.  
  
"Hello little brother.What do you want with my woman?" Said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Your Woman?! Kagome is my woman!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha i am Sesshomaru's woman".Kagome said coldly.  
  
"Kagome please listen to me! I want you to listen to me!"  
  
"Sesshomaru...please get rid of him".  
  
"As you wish my love".  
  
They then dissappear. (Well actually they started to run fast). Inuyasha  
un-sleathed his sword.  
  
"Once again Sesshomaru i will beat you".  
  
"I don't think so Inuyasha.You will never beat me.That same spell that lady Kagome has put on the others is also on me.So you will not kill me".  
  
"Damn! i'm gonna kill you! Your the one that probally put the spell on Kagome!"  
  
"On conrtair little brother.Lady Kagome did this to herself.This way she can never die!"  
  
"You Bastard take me to her!"  
  
"Never! Why do insist on trying to get her back? She's way to go for you."  
  
"What are you talking about. Kagome is just a mer human girl. That's all she is a weak, stupid, flat chested human girl!"  
  
"So. That's what you think I am?" Kagomes Voice came out of nowhere.  
  
"Kagome is that you?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around.  
  
Then all of a sudden KAgome appeared behind Inuyasha. With her hand aorund Inuyasha's neck.  
  
"Ka....Kagome..what are you doin?!"  
  
"I'm going to get rid of you....You have been a nusense to me sense the beggining. And now you are going to die!"  
  
"Wait Lady Kagome!" called out someone.  
  
"What the?! WHO IS THAT! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Lady Kagome listen please. Let him live" the voice said agin.  
  
"What?!?!? Let him live? Are you crazy?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I'm not letting him live. After what he di dto me. I use to think that he was so nice, sweet, and innocent. But I see now that he was wearing nothing bnut a mask. I thought that he saw something more in me than just a weak human. So then I with my mico powers used them to make me demon! So I can take my revenge on this idiot that i hate. I want him out of my memory. Forever. He made love Kikiyo. He never loved me. He loved Kikyo. He only used me a Shard detector!!!!" Kagome cried out in tears.  
  
Then a young girl to be about the same age as Kagome, but younger came into the clearing.  
  
"Are you the one who was telling me to stop from killing him?" Kagome asked about ready to attack the young girl.  
  
"My name is Sakura. And I am a cat demon. I am from the future. I have come for a message to you" Sakura said as she blast Inuyasha away to the tree's makeing him unconicous.  
  
"Lady Kagome it is good to see you".  
  
"What do you want? And why did you tell me to stop from killing him?!"  
  
"Because in the future Kikyo will have a child. Inuyasha will be the father of course. Then the child will be your eternal enemy. She will be young. But she will have great powers. You do not have to fight her though. For you see this child will want to join forces with you in destroying Kikyo. You must train this young one to fight. And to fight well. You will aslo have a child. But you must also train her as well. For she will be the sister of Kikiyo's yoing one". Sakura explaind.  
  
"Well how do you know all of this?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"I am but a simple servant to you. I was by your side when you tried to destroy Kikiyo. But remember this one thing. Train well for when you batteled her in the future you almost lost. But a great power came from you. And the two girls. You must try to find that power. I must be leveing now. Good bye m'Lady".  
  
"Sakura".  
  
"Yes M'Lady?"  
  
"Thank you. I can't wait to see you in the future".  
  
"And I too" Sakura then dissappeared In the air.  
  
"What shall we do with Inuyasha" asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"We shall leave him. Let him figure out what's going on. Don't worry he'll eventually figure this all out".  
  
Kagome called out for her friends and they were on there way to Sesshomaru's castel.But there was a mysterius figure watching them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who is this mysterius person? Is this person plotting to destroy Kagome or Inuyasha? HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SHALL NEVER TELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NE wayz hope ya'll like this chaptor. I don't think that this is a Cliff-Hanger But hopefully you guys will R&R. And please read my other stories and Review them. 


	5. We Meet Again: Chapter 4

Sakura: HELLO HELLO HELLO ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kitsune: Wow people actually like her fic.....  
  
Sakura: Why don't you shut up! At least I write Fanfics.....  
  
Kitsune: -_-;  
  
Sakura: Can I please get on with my story?  
  
Kitsune: It's your fic.....  
  
Sakura: Thank you. Ne Wayz hope ya'll like this chaptor. And one more note  
  
in the last chaptor you all might have been confused about Kagome haveing a child. You might have thought it was Inuyasha's child that Kagome has. But it is Sesshomaru's child.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It has been 10 years sense he time Inuyasha betrayed Kagome. And Kagome has had a marvelis thing happen to her.   
  
"Momma! Momma! Momm!" called out a young girl.  
  
"I'm right here Yume. What do you want?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Momma it's time for my lessons" Said young Yume.  
  
"Yume why don't we cancel lessons today. Let's just take a walk in the woods. I wanna go and visit someone".  
  
"But momma what about popa. He'll get awful mad".  
  
"What he don't know wont hurt him. Don't worry".  
  
"Yes Momma".  
  
"Sakura! Sakura where are you?" called out Kagome.  
  
"Right here M'Lady".  
  
"Sakura where going out. I want you to make sure that no one thinks where going to a village. Tell them that we have gone to train. But we want to train extra hard. So were going ot be out for a lil while longer. Alright?"  
  
"Yes mad'am".  
  
Kagome and Yume went out of the castel as careful as a cat would be.  
  
"We made it momma".  
  
"Yes we did".  
  
'Hopefully we wont meet an old friend'.  
  
"What old friend momma?"  
  
"Oh no one. Do me a favor. Stop reading my mind".  
  
"Yes momma".  
  
They made it into the woods. Kagome kept feeling a slight scent of Inuyasha. But she just thought that Inuyasha just pssed through there.  
  
"Yume I want us to hurry. I want to get to a village as fast as we can".  
  
"Yes mamma".  
  
The girls went there fastest. Without letting thier scent out. But they stopped at a lake. Seeing a young girl crying.  
  
"Little girl what's wrong?" asked Kagome.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Yume.  
  
"My name is Rika".  
  
"Rika why were you crying? Where do you live?"  
  
"I live with my so called mother and father!. And I was crying because my mother started to kill people and try to get me to kill with her".  
  
"I don't see what's so wrong with killing". said Yume.  
  
"Yume! Bequite. Your use to killing. She is a young one. Rika why don't you let me take you home. Tell me what's your mom and dad's name. My momma's name is Kikiyo. And my poppa's name is Inuyasha. And we live in a nearby village".  
  
'Inuyasha and Kikiyo? So this is thier child. And Yume's new little sister. She looks nothing like a demon. Or a miko. Maybe she's just a normal human'.  
  
"Could you take me to your father? If you know where he is".  
  
"Sure".  
  
Rika led her 'new friends' deep into the woods. Kagome started to sense the scent of Inuyasha near by.  
  
"Poppa?! Where are you? You in here?"  
  
"Rika? What are you doing out here without your mother?"  
  
"Poppa I met some new friends".  
  
"New friends?"  
  
Kagome then walked in from the darkness.  
  
"Ka..Ka...Kagome?"  
  
"Hello Inuyasha. It is nice to see you again after all these years. How many years have it been? 10? Yume dear how old are you?"  
  
Yume walked in from the darkness also.  
  
"I'm 10 years old momma".  
  
"Momma?"  
  
"Yes Momma Inuyasha. I am a mother. This is mine and Sesshomaru's child. I see you have a child also. Kikiyo's child a prusome?"  
  
"What?!" How did you know?"  
  
"Easy. Rika told me herself. Plus I should know all about my half daughter".  
  
"Half daughter?!"  
  
"Yes half daughter".  
  
"Momma may I please kill him? His voice is starting to get on my nerves".  
  
'No. Not yet. You can kill him another time".  
  
"Yes momma".  
  
"Rika. We must leave now. I hope to see you again".  
  
Yume and Kagome. Both ran into the forest.  
  
"Rika".  
  
"Yes poppa?"  
  
"I don't want you going anywhere near her or her daughter again. Got it?"  
  
"Yes poppa".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow!!!!!!!!!! Do you all really like my fic? I'm soooooo happy that you do! Thank you all!!!!!!!!!! *tear* Please R&R. And please remember to read my other fics. And Review them. Thank you.  
  
Ja Sakura. 


	6. Request From The Author

Well I put up a new chaptor but no one has reviewed. Only one person has. Maybe I shouldn't continue. Do you want me to continue? Well I want some reviews. And I want you all to do some of my request.  
  
1. I want more reviews  
  
2. I want nice reviews  
  
3. I want people to go and read my other stories.  
  
4. And I want you to Review And Read my fics.  
  
5. And Want people to tell me if there giveing up a site of Anime i could have.  
  
Thank you for your coropuration.  
  
Ja Sakura 


	7. New Powers: Chapter 5

Sakura: Hey All i really hope that you all did come into my request.  
  
Kitsune: They probally don't like your fic.  
  
Harushii: At least she's smart enough to learn how to put stories on.  
  
Kitsune: -_-;  
  
Sakura: I told you.  
  
Harushii: Were all great authors. But your fics. people can never do it!  
  
Kitsune: Do it?! Ohhh *Thinks pervertedly*  
  
Sakura/Haruhsii: Ugh...Why us?!  
  
Kitsune: Excuse me! I'm not the only pervert in here! Sakura-Chan you were reading lemons before i even knew about them! And you've watched La Blue Girl. Now tell me i'm not the only thats perverted in here!  
  
Sakura: FINE!!!!!!!! i'M PERVERTED!!!!!! GOD'S!!!!!!!!!!! CAN I PLEASE GET ON WIT MY FIC?!?!?!?!  
  
Kitsune: Hey....it's your fic.  
  
Sakura: -_-;...ugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Momma.Why didn't we kill the little hanyou?"  
  
"Because he's an old friend. But he's also an enemy. But don't worry. Momma's got a bone to pick with him".  
  
"What he do to you momma?"  
  
"Nothing. You don't need to know about it".  
  
"Ma'dam Kagome! Ma'dam Kagome!!!!!"  
  
"What is it Sakura?"  
  
"M'Lady. Lord Sesshomaru is very upset. He said he would kill me in the next few minutes if your not there wit him".  
  
"Sesshomaru..."  
  
"I see. Your back.....Where did you go?"  
  
"Don't worry.Honey I was going to my old village. But we ran into some....trouble".  
  
"Trouble? What kind of trouble?"  
  
"We'll we ran into an old friend".  
  
"By old friend you mean?"  
  
"Yes. Inuyasha. We ran into him. Little Yume here wanted to kill him. Cuz he was a hanyou. But I told her she couldn't".  
  
"Why did ye stop her?"  
  
"Because Sesshomaru dear. I wanted her to wait. I wanted to kill both Kikiyo and Inuyasha both while they are together".  
  
"You have a diaballicol mind. My love".  
  
Kagome gave a giggle. Then her giggle turned into an evil smile. She then started to glow in the weirdest way.  
  
"Sakura, Yume. Please come here".  
  
"Yes, M'Lady?"  
  
"Yeah Momma?"  
  
Then the power spat out away from Kagome and headed straight for the two girls.As the power aurora hit them. The girls screamed in pain as the popwer entered their veins and into their soul.  
  
"Girls calm your selfs. The pain shall soon dissapear".  
  
Like she said the pain finally went away. And the two girls looked as if they where half animal half human looking.  
  
"Perfect. This should be interesting".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 DUM DUM DUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW AND MAYBE I WILL UPDATE! And also. GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FOR THE SHORT CHAPTOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WELL ALL I CAN SAY IS  
  
Ja Sakura 


	8. Powers And Plans: Chapter 6

Sakura: HOW COME NO ONE REVIEWED?!?!?!? WAHHH!!!!!!!~NAYOU....  
  
Kit: YOUR FIC WASN'T GOOD THATS WHY!!!!!  
  
Kitsune: Come..Come little brother just because are friend's fic wasn't good dosen't mean that....wait...nvm.  
  
Harushii: @_@ i'm confruzed..  
  
Sakura: I'll go on but only for those who read my fic!!!~Nayou  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Wow this power it's incredible"Said Sakura.  
  
"Momma why have you given us this power?" asked Yume.  
  
"Because my dear daughter and my dear servant.We soon may have to fight a great power. His name is Naraku". Kagome said calmly as she sat down on Sesshomaru lap.  
  
"Naraku? I have heard things about him". Sakura said.  
  
"But momma why must we fight him?" questioned Yume as she sipped her tea.  
  
"Because Yume he almost killed me and your father. And he also made my arch nemases die. He's the reason that I had to go through all of things I went through. Believe it or not girls, but I was once human".Kagome explained.  
  
"WHAT YOU WERE HUMAN?!?!?!?!?" Yelled Yume.  
  
"Yes dear. Please do not raise your voice. But I used the power of the Shikon No Tama to turn me to demon".  
  
"But M'Lady why? Why did you turn yourself demon?"  
  
"Sakura do not ask her preprostrues (I don't think I spelled that right~Nayou O.o) questions like that" Sesshomaru said coldly.  
  
"It's alright. Yume, Sakura. I turned myslef demon because I was to fed up with the human life. Always running in fear of being killed by the demons. Always being mistaken for a sweet and innocent and weak human that needed a hanyou to save her. I was tired of it so I used the Shikon No Tama to help me".  
  
"But M'Lady what of the Shikon No Tama? What happened to it when you used it".  
  
"You want to know what happened to the Shikon No Tama? The Shikon Tama is inside of me at this moment as we speak...."  
  
"Momma what happens if the Shikon No Tama is Destroyed?" Yume asked as she started to worry.  
  
"If the Shikon No Tama is destroyed then I am destroyed also..." Said calmly.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" The girls yelled.  
  
"Girls come on lets go. We have some old friends we need to see some old friends".   
  
They were off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kikyo? Kikyo were home".Called Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm right here Inuyasha. Did you find Rika?" Asked Kikyo as she put her arms around Inuyasha. (DAMN THAT STUPID WENCH!!!!!!~Nayou)  
  
"Yeah I found her but we also met up with someone from the past..."  
  
Just then there was an arrow shot at Kikyo and Inuyasha who blocked the arrow. When they turned to see who it was they were surprise to see that person.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura: DONE WITH THE CHAPTOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I WANT REVIEWS OR ELSE I WILL KEEP SESSHOMARU AND INUYASHA TIED UP IN MY ROOM!!!! Also Tell me when you guys want the Lemon part at...~Nayou  
  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP US!!!!!!!  
  
Junsui (who use to be Kitsune she just changed her name): My god women you are desperate. Just don't try anythign with my puppy!  
  
Harushi: *is just standing there dumbfounded*  
  
The three girls and Fluffy and the lil sit boy: REVIEW AND WELL SEE YOU ALL LATER!!!! ^-^v 


	9. My Muse

Sakura: KONICHIWA!!!!  
  
Junsui: *whacks on the head*  
  
Sakura: SHIMATA!!!!!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!?!?!  
  
Harushi: Because you haven't updated  
  
Sakura: WELL EXCUSE ME!!!!! I need a new muse, Sorry everyone that this is not a chapter. This is merely a auditin thing that is saying that I want people that review and want to let me know if they wanna be my muse. And leave your E-mail in the review and resons why you think you would be a good muse. I will E-mail you and tell you if you are my new muse! Whoever is my muse will have the privilage of me writeing them a story with them and whatever character they want in any anime.   
  
Junsui: Ara ara...  
  
Harushi: please just be her muse, so she can stop bothering us about her fics.  
  
Sakura: -.- meanies. Ja Ne and remember about the Muse thing 


	10. Lost Of A Love One: Chapter 7

Sakura: Konichiwa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Junsui: Oh my god she actually updated this fic!  
  
Harushi: IT's a miralce :O

Sakura: Urusai!!!! On with the fic!!!

Poo: Don't be mean to her!

{}{}{}

I don't own anything oO;;;  
  
{}{{}{}{}{}}{  
  
"Rika what are you doing?!" Kikyo asked in surprise as she looked at her daughter.  
  
They heard an ominus chuckle from the shadows. "So good to see you again Kikyo, Inuyasha" said a deep evil voice.  
  
"Naraku!" Inuyasha snarled as he took out tessagia. "Show yourself." he yelled.  
  
"As you wish." He said as he emerged from behind Rika.  
  
"RIKA! GET OUT OF THERE!" Kikyo yelled to her daughter as she tried to run to her daughter only to be stopped by an arrow. Kikyo looked at her daughter who had another arrow notched and aimed at her. "Rika....NARAKU LEAVE ME DAUGHTER ALONE!" Kikyo yelled as she grabbed her own bow and arrow and ran towards Naraku.  
  
Naraku all but chuckled as the ground beneath them started to shake. Soon all of his tentcals came from under the ground some holding Inuyasha in place.  
  
"NARAKU DAMN YOU! LET ME GO!" Inuyasha yelled as he struggled to get free.  
  
Naraku laughed evily at Inuyasha. Then there was a cry of pain. Inuyasha's eye's widened Naraku had a smirk plastered on her face. One of Naraku's tentacles pierced Kikyo right through her supposed heart. And she fell to the ground in pain. "My wokr her is done." Naraku laughed as his miasma circled him and he flew off.  
  
Rika came out of her trance and looked around to see where she was. She gasped as she saw her mother on the ground a gaping hole through her chest. "Mother!" she yelled as she ran to her side.  
  
Inuyasha had finally gotten free and was now running to Kikyo looking at her with saddened eyes. "Kikyo!" he yelled out.  
  
Kikyo slowly opened her eye's as she looked at her mate and child. "Inuyasha, Rika." she said slowly. She turned her head towards Rika. "My dearest daughter please forgive me.Will you ever forgive your dearest mother." Kikyo asked as she held her hand to hold Rika.  
  
"Of course momma! Please don't leave." Rika begged as she put her head on her mother's chest and cried.  
  
Kikyo turned to Inuyasha and smiled at him weakly. "Inuyasha please forgive everything that I have ever done to you. And please do me one thing." She said to Inuyasha as her breaths slowed down.  
  
"Anything." he replied.  
  
"Please tell Kagome that I am sorry for everything." she said which surprised the shit out of Inuyasha. Inuyasha held Kikyo's hand hoping that she would stay with him if he did it. "Don't forget me." She said as her eye's closed and her breathing stopped.  
  
"Kikyo...Kikyo...KIKYO!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled for the lose of hhis loved one.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}  
  
Sakura: Alright I have updated!  
  
Junsui: oO;;;  
  
Haruhsi: Why did you make a whole chapter dedivcated to Kikyo?  
  
Sakura: Because I felt sorry for her. I mean I know a hate her and all but you gotta admit you gotta puty her. I mean she died of an young age because of the one she loved and one that loved her.  
  
Junsui/Haruhsi: Yeah....  
  
Sakura: Well who cares about that!  
  
Poo: As always! REVIEWS!!!!!


End file.
